The Past, The Present & The Future
by Mikaela.xo
Summary: Everybody has a past. For Quinn, it's not such a good one.
1. Taking For Granted

**So this is my first fan fiction I've wrote, well actually I've wrote more, I've just never got around to uploading them, and then they got deleted. So here it is, enjoy!**

***I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL, THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, BRANDS OR MUSIC INCLUDED IN MY FAN FICTIONS!***

**Just a side note: for the time being, anything in italics is what Quinn is writing in her journal. I'll let you know if that changes. **

* * *

Quinn sat at the dining table, every so often taking a bite out of her sandwich, while writing in her newly-bought journal.

_Dear Journal. Everybody has a past. For me, it's not such a good one. I tried to change my ways, not just for me, but for my family, especially for Haley. They all trusted me, they all loved me, but most of all, they stood by me. But I know for sure if they ever found out about what I did, they would be out the door in a second. And Clay… he has been so honest with me about his past, but I just can't bring myself to tell him. I love him. He would never forgive me for this._

She fiddled with her pen, worrying that eventually someone was going to find this notebook.

_I guess I just really want someone to know, it would lift a huge weight off my shoulders. The truth is going to come out someday, I just don't know if I'm ready for someday just yet._

As she finished writing her sentence, she heard the garage door open. Quinn swiftly closed her journal and almost sprinted up the stairs into her room. She placed the journal carefully under her mattress, and sighed a breath of relief. She was definitely not ready for someday.

"Quinn? You here?" Haley called from downstairs.

"Yeah Hales, I'm just… uhh getting changed!" Quinn answered back as she fumbled around with her bedspread, trying to fix it up so it looked as if it hadn't been touched. As Quinn stepped out of her room, she glanced over to her bed, and then glanced back in front of her as she closed her door and made her way downstairs to see her sister.

"How is the recording studio doing?" Quinn asked her sister as she walked over to the fridge to grab herself a drink.

"It's doing fine without me. I feel really bad I can't help with anything, I just don't think I need anything else on my plate at the moment." Haley replied.

"I know it sounds stupid, or weird, but ever since Mom died, I've seen things in a clearer perspective. Me and Clay, you and Jamie and Nathan, I've just stopped taking everything for granted."

"Oh, Quinny, it doesn't sound stupid. Mom's death has changed us all, some for the better, some for the worse."

"Thanks Hales, well I better get back to Clays, he says he has a 'surprise' for me tonight." Quinn told Haley.

"Well I don't want to get in the way of love! Thanks for looking after Jamie today, he really loves you."

"I love Jamie so much. And you too Hales, I'm glad you're getting better." Quinn told Haley as she pulled her in for a hug. "I'll just go get my stuff."

Quinn went upstairs and grabbed her Gucci handbag off her bed. She then rummaged under the mattress of the bed and clutched onto her journal and placed it in her bag. As she walked down the hallway, she glanced into Jamie's room and looked at the sleeping figure in amazement. She had a lot to lose.

* * *

**So what did you think? Rate and review my story with what you thought of it and any suggestions! If I don't get any reviews I won't keep writing, so even one review is enough for me to keep writing!**

**The next chapter will be more of Quinn & Clay's relationship, and will also include some Naley! I'll keep writing and get it up as soon as possible!**


	2. He Found Her

**So this is the second chapter. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but I don't blame people because it was so short and hard to judge. But this chapter is really long, and gets a lot more into Quinn's past and her relationship with Clay. **

**Remember I don't own anything but the story!**

* * *

Quinn's phone buzzed next to her. She glanced over and saw a photo of Clay on the screen, but ignored the call and kept on driving. As she arrived at the river court, she reached over and grabbed her handbag from the backseat, then hopped out of her car and walked over to the side of the river. She thought this was the perfect time to write some more in her journal, but the truth was, she couldn't face Clay after really thinking about what the truth would do to him.

_Dear Journal. This is the first time I've really thought about the truth of my past, and now, I can't even face Clay because of what this could do to him. I have an amazing boyfriend waiting for me at home, and I've only now realized how much he means to me. The truth hurts, but it will hurt even more if I keep it from the people I love any longer. I'm torn in two directions. Part of me wants to tell everyone, and get it over and done with. But the other part of me doesn't want to face what could happen if I told everyone the truth. Life is like a coin. You can spend it any way you wish, but you only spend it once. Do I want to live my life with regrets? Because either _way_, I'm going to have them. _

She heard her phone buzzing from the car. She closed her journal and walked hurriedly back to her car, put the car in ignition, and drove away from the river court.

Clay dialed Quinn's number for the 6th time in the last hour. She was due home a while ago, and Clay was started to get worried.

"Quinn, where are you? Baby I'm getting worried, call me please as soon as you get this message." Clay spoke into the answering machine. He placed his phone on the dining table and walked over to the fridge and took out a beer. As he sat down on the opened his beer and sat on the bar stool, he heard the door open.

"Clay?" Quinn called from the door.

"Quinn! Where have you been?" Clay asked Quinn as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Sorry, I was stuck in traffic."

"Traffic? But it's 9pm? That's strange."

Quinn didn't reply for a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm here now, that's all that matters." Quinn told Clay, before she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." Clay told her.

"I love you, too."

Quinn woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She looked next to her and realized Clay wasn't there, so she stood up, put on her dressing gown and walked into the kitchen. As she poured herself some juice, she glanced over at the window and saw Clay outside on the balcony. She couldn't help but stare, he was so perfect. She couldn't believe she had found someone like him. She heard her phone buzzing in her bag, and came back to reality as she walked over to her bag and picked up her phone, seeing Haley's photo on the screen.

"Hey Hales, what's up?" Quinn asked into the receiver.

"Hey Quinn, um… some guy came to our house this morning asking for you. His name was… oh! It was Jason! And he said he had some unfinished business with you. He said he'd meet you at your studio at 12pm. I'm presuming art?"

"Yeah, just.. art. He was going to buy a painting from me, and he never got back to me. Guess he did now. Thanks Hales."

"No prob."

Quinn hung up her phone and placed it back in her bag, glancing at the journal in her bag, then looked out the window at Clay.

"Art my ass." Quinn mumbled to herself as she walked to the front door and walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey." She said quietly to Clay as she sat on his lap.

"Oh, did I wake you? How long have you been up?"

"No you didn't wake me. And I only just woke up, Haley just called me."

"What about?"

"I just left my jacket over there yesterday, so I've got to go pick it up later." She lied to him. Quinn couldn't tell him about Jason, he would instantly think something was up.

"Oh okay. Well do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I just had some juice. And besides, I'm not that hungry."

"Are you okay? You seem kind of sad."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a big tired and overwhelmed, with everything going on."

"Okay, well just tell me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you, for everything." Quinn smiled, then kissed him on the forehead and walked back into the house to get changed.

Once she was ready, she looked at her watch and saw it was almost 11am. "Crap!" She said to herself as she speed walked to the door and grabbed her handbag as she walked out the door. Clay was still on the balcony, making some calls for Nathan.

"Hey Clay, I'm just going down to the studio for a couple hours. I've got to do some editing."

"Okay baby, I've got to go see Nathan about some things anyway, so I'll see you later." He replied as he stood up and kissed Quinn.

Quinn arrived at her studio at 11am. She still had an hour before Jason got here, which left her time to write down some feelings in her journal.

_Dear Journal. HE FOUND ME! Jason is here, in Tree Hill, and he wants to see me! I'm really scared, I know what he's capable of, and he could do anything to me! And it's not just me I'm worried about. What about Clay? And Haley and Nathan and Jamie? He knows where they live for goodness sake! I knew this mistake would come back on me someday, and today is someday! I really need support right about now, but I can't bring anyone into it, not now at least!_

Just as she closed her journal she heard someone come through the door. Quinn walked out from the back room and glanced around the corner to see Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Quinn yelled at him.

"I have some unfinished business, like I told your sister, Haley. Oh and what a cute son she has. It's Jamie, right? Wow, wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to them."

"Don't touch them! Or so help me I will kill you!"

"Kill me? Oh Quinny, you're not capable of killing someone."

"You don't know me." Quinn said back to Jason defensively.

"Oh but I do. I found out so much about you when we were in Africa together. You even told me you were going to leave your husband for me. But instead you get with a sports agent? It's Clayton, isn't it?"

"I don't want you here!"

"Oh I know you don't want me here, but I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

"And what did you come for?"

"You."

"I'm with Clay. And I never ever wanted to be with you."

"Oh I think you did. You told me you loved me, remember?"

"I only said that so you would let me leave the country! Remember I never came back for you?"

"That's why I came for you." He smirked at Quinn. He walked over to her and cupped her face into his hands. Quinn started to cry just as Clay walked into her studio.

"Quinn?" He questioned as he ran over to her. "Don't touch her!" He yelled to Jason as he pulled his hands off her face.

"He was just leaving!" Quinn cried as she ran into the back room and Jason walked out of the studio. Clay followed her and pulled her into his arms when she stopped.

"Quinn, what happened?" Clay asked Quinn as he held her in his arms.

"I need to tell you something." She looked up at Clay as tears streamed down her face. "A couple of years ago, I went to Africa for work. Long story short, this guy, Jason, was holding me hostage. He wanted to be with me, and at the time I was married. I tried to convince him I wanted to be with him too, just so he would let me out of Africa to go supposedly 'divorce' my husband for him. I never went back once he let me go. And now… he's here. And he wants me and I know him, he's not going to stop until he gets his way!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't really ever think he would come to find me."

"Quinn, no matter what, we will get through this together. You and me. Me and you."

"I love you." Quinn cried as she held onto Clay tightly.

Quinn felt relieved to have told Clay about her secret. But she still hadn't told him the main part of the story, the part that she was scared to tell everyone. She decided it was best to keep that out for the moment, until she had dealt with Jason. And now she had Clay to help.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Any ideas about the rest of Quinn's past? **

**I need some reviews to keep posting chapters, so remember to rate and review!**

**And Naley fans, I haven't forgot about you! One of the next chapters will be based a lot around Naley, so stay tuned!**


	3. Anniversary

**So far I've only got two reviews, and I've been thinking about getting a beta to read through my stories, but I've decided for the moment I'll just see how I go, it's only my first story so once I start writing more I'll get a beta to read it!**

**So this chapter is more of a happy chapter, just so I can drag out the mystery a little more instead of finding out Quinn's secret straight away. And I need more reviews before I put up the next chapter, I've already written it, and trust me, its one of the best yet! So keep reviewing!**

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY!***

* * *

Quinn had felt a lot better since coming clean to Clay about her past. Well some of it, but she still didn't know how to tell him the rest. But right now, all that mattered was keeping Jason away from herself and her family.

Clay lay on the bed, playing with Quinn's hair as she slept. A couple seconds later, her eyes flickered open, and a big smile grew on her face.

"Hey you." She said to Clay before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey. You know you talk in your sleep." He replied.

"Do I? And what did I say?"

"Well, mostly just a lot of rabble about how much you love me."

"I meant every single word of it!" Quinn exclaimed, poking Clay on the nose. Quinn jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Clay yelled out to her.

"To get you you're present!" Quinn replied.

"And why do I get a present?" Clay asked sarcastically as Quinn walked back into the room, carrying a small perfectly wrapped box.

"Because it's our one year anniversary, silly!" Quinn laughed. "Open it!"

Clay carefully untied the bow, and unwrapped the wrapping paper covering the box. He looked inside, only to find a silver Rolex watch.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn! This is amazing! How could you afford this?" Clay asked in pure shock.

"I paid for it with some of the money from selling my art. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Quinn I love it! Thank you so much baby."

"Look on the inside of the watch."

Clay turned over the watch and read the inscription.

"Our love will only keep growing. Aww Quinn I love it! My present will never make up for this!"

"Oh I'm sure it will. So, what is it?"

"Go get ready and then you'll find out." Clay told her.

"Fine, but I better have breakfast ready when I get out of the shower!" Quinn playfully yelled to Clay.

"Breakfast? More like lunch, its 2pm!"

As Quinn got in the shower, she thought of all the good things in her life right now. For one, she had Clayton. Clay was everything and more. And then there was Haley, her sister who has stood by her through everything. But then there was her past. It was always going to be there, waiting to pounce at exact moment Quinn felt happy with where her life was. She had felt accomplished, she hadn't written in her journal since Jason had found her. She would only write in it when she felt she had to get things out in the open, but after she had told Clay about Jason, she felt she didn't need the journal.

Clay stared out the window at the beach as he waited for Quinn. He could imagine his life all planned out with Quinn. Getting married. Sleepless nights with their children. Watching the sunset every night as a family. Their children's first day of school, and the weddings, and becoming grandparents. He could see it, just like he did with Sara. But it felt different this time. He loved Sara, but Sara was gone, and now he had Quinn. He was so distracted he didn't see Quinn come out from the bathroom.

"So, what's my surprise?" Quinn asked Clay as she walked into the kitchen while towel drying her hair.

"Wow. You look, beautiful. Stunning. Amazing." Clay said to Quinn as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She was wearing a purple one shouldered dress with sequins lining the edges. Her shoes were silver 2 inch peep toe heels, and she wore a silver necklace around her neck with a 'Q' on it.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She said to him playfully.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, definitely!" Quinn replied. Clay grabbed her hand and took her onto the balcony, downstairs to the driveway.

"Clay!" Quinn screamed. "You got me a horse and carriage?"

"Well this is just our ride to your surprise."

"I told you your present would be better!" She said to him, leaning into his arms. Clay carefully helped her up into the carriage, then got in himself, and signaled for the driver to go.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Haley asked Nathan and Jamie, as they decorated the ballroom in streamers and balloons.

"She's gonna' love it, Moma!" Jamie replied.

"Thanks baby!"

"I think Clay's going to be really happy with this." Nathan said to Haley.

"I do think they are both going to love it!" Haley replied.

"Lets hope so; we've spent all morning doing this!"

Nathan's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and checked the message.

"Clay said they are on their way, so we better finish up." Nathan told the other two.

"Okay, we're just about done!" Haley replied as she stuck up the last white and purple balloons near the doorway. "Done!"

"Okay, let's get out of here." Nathan replied as he scooped up Jamie and took Haley's hand, then made their way downstairs to the parking lot.

By the time they had arrived at the venue it was getting dark. Clay helped Quinn out of the carriage and they walked hand in hand up the stairs to the ballroom.

"Surprise!" Clay yelled as they walked into the large, beautifully decorated ballroom.

"Clay! This is beautiful! You hired it out just for me?"

"Just for you."

"Oh Clay, you are too good to be with me."

"Well if that's the case, I'm fine with that. You're perfect, all I ever want, and more." Clay smiled.

Quinn led Clay into the middle of the ballroom and pulled him in for a kiss. The cool breeze through the window blew Quinn's hair softly, as they danced to the slow music echoing through the large room. Quinn placed her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, and a smile grew on Clay's face. Nothing could ruin the moment.

* * *

**Tell me what you think by rating and reviewing! I would love some criticism too, I appreciate it!**

**I need at least 1 more review for the next chapter! And I appreciate suggestions for other chapters to fill in the gaps!**

**And by the way, this fanfic is set after the second last episode of season 7.**


	4. Surprises

Quinn stared blankly out the window as she cringed in pain. She knew something wasn't right, but she didn't even have the strength to drive to the hospital. She decided the only thing she could do was call Clay. She didn't want to worry him, but she didn't know what else to do. She reached for her phone from her bedside table and dialed his number.

"Clay?" Quinn cried though the pain.

"Quinn, baby, what's wrong?" Clay asked worried.

"I need you to come pick me up. To take me to the hospital..."  
"Quinn, now you're worrying me. Did you hurt yourself? Are you in pain?"  
"I… I can hardly stand up. The pain is unbearable. Please hurry, Clay. I don't know how much longer I can take this pain!"  
"Okay Quinn, hold on, I'm coming right now. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too." Quinn cried as she hung up her phone and slowly walked outside onto the driveway to wait for Clay. The pain worsened as she walked. Quinn sat patiently on the step as she waited for Clay, and within a couple minutes, he had arrived.

Quinn sat quietly in the consulting room, her hand intertwined with Clays. The doctor had given Quinn some pain medication, so the pain was now only a slight sting in her stomach.

"Quinn, I was so worried about you. I'm glad you called me." Clay sighed as he held onto Quinn's hand.

"I'm sorry Clay, I didn't mean to scare you. I… I just got really worried when the pain got worse and…"

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. You're okay now, and that's all that matters." Clay replied. "And where is the doctor? We've been waiting for the results for 20 minutes."  
"He's probably busy, he'll be here soon. Just relax. Everything will be fine." Quinn said as she leant on his shoulder. But in reality, she was just as worried as he was. As if on cue, the doctor walked into the room and sat down.

"I have your results Miss James." The doctor said.

"So do I have some stomach infection or something along the lines of that?" Quinn asked, trying to keep herself convinced it wasn't anything serious.

"No Miss James, you appear to be pregnant. 10 weeks to be exact. Congratulations."  
"What? I.. I can't be! How is that possible?" Quinn asked, dumbfounded, while Clay didn't say a word, but instead just stared out the window on the opposite side of the room.

"I will just let you too talk." The doctor responded, standing up to walk out of the room.

"No, wait! Is the baby okay? Why was I having these pains?"  
"Miss James your baby is fine, and the pains are normal, some women just get it worse than others. You'll be fine, just keep taking painkillers if the pain starts to worsen. Now go home and get some rest."  
"Okay." Quinn replied as she stood up and walked out of the room, Clay trailing behind her. Once she got into the car she burst into tears.

"Pregnant? I can't be pregnant! Oh my gosh, Clay, what are we going to do?" Quinn cried. She waited for a reply from Clay, but she got nothing. "Will you say something?" There was still no reply. "Okay, I can't take this." She said as she got out of the car, slammed the door and started walking down the street.

"Quinn!"

"What Clay? Now I'm not so perfect, am I?" She yelled at him.

"Quinn, please come back!"  
"No Clay, I can't do that. You don't want this baby, I can see it. And that makes me upset. Because it's OUR baby. It's ours! And you can't say anything about it." Quinn cried as she kept walking.

"Quinn!" Clay yelled as he ran after her. "Quinn, please!" He caught up to her and pulled her towards him, and kissed her. "Quinn, do not ever say that I don't want our baby! Because I do. We deserve something good in our life, and this is more than good, its amazing! We deserve the best after what we have been through!"

"But you didn't say anything…"

"That's because there are no words for what I'm feeling. It's so amazing. It's just… wow."

"Are you sure we can handle this? I mean, Jason is going to come back for me, and if I'm pregnant, well I can't do anything about him."  
"He is not going to get anywhere near you while I'm around. Everything is going to be perfect. I promise."

Little did Clay know keeping a promise as big as this was going to be hard. Jason knew his way around people like Clay, and all Jason could care about now, was getting his hand's on Quinn's baby.

Quinn and Clay walked into their house, hand in hand, and sat down on their couch. Quinn placed her hands on her tummy, and Clay placed his hands on Quinn's.

"Hey baby, it's your mommy and daddy. We are going to love you so much, so hurry out, okay?" Quinn whispered to her belly, as she looked up at Clay, and smiled. As Quinn was drifting to sleep on Clays shoulder, something flew through their window, glass shattering everywhere.


	5. Letting In

**So I know you were all waiting for the next chapter very patiently, so I got it up ASAP! I hope you like it! And thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate them all so much! And my story has had 250 views! :) **

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY!***

* * *

As something was thrown through their window, the two screamed in shock. Clay covered himself over Quinn, just incase anything else was to fly through the window. They both stared at the window stunned. As soon as they were sure nothing else was going to fly through their window, Clay walked over to the kitchen where the object had landed. Clay knelt down and picked up what seemed to be a rock wrapped in paper. Clay took the paper off the rock and read the note.

_Watch your backs. _

"Clay, what was it?" Quinn asked as she walked over to the kitchen where Clay was standing.

"I think we've got a problem on our hands." He replied, showing Quinn the note. Quinn read the note and gasped.

"It's Jason. I told you he wouldn't give up!" Quinn cried.

"Quinn, hey, it's okay. I told you I would protect you, and I will. I keep my promises."  
"I know what he's capable of, he took me hostage in Africa and he could very well do it again!"

"Okay, okay. But I'm not gonna' let that happen. He's not getting anywhere near our family."

"You called us a family." Quinn smiled.

"That's because we are one. And we will be, forever." Clay replied.

"Well we better clean all this glass up."

"I will, Quinn. You just go lye down and relax, you don't need any stress."  
"Okay, I think I'm going to give Haley a call, and tell her our big news."  
"Have you told her about… Jason?"  
"No, do you think I should?"  
"That's your choice. But I do think it would be better if they knew."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Quinn said as she walked into the bedroom. She took the phone off the charger and dialed Haley's number.

"Hello?"  
"Haley, it's Quinn."  
"Oh hey Quinn. What's up?"

"I've got some big news for you."  
"Oh really? What is it Quinny?"  
"I'm pregnant." Quinn said. All she could hear from the other line was screaming. Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear while Haley celebrated on the other line.

"Quinn! That is awesome! How far along are you?"  
"10 weeks."  
"Oh wow, Quinn. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Haley, I knew you would be."

"How's Clay about it?"  
"He is so happy. I know we've only been together for a year, but it feels so right."  
"I'm glad you're happy, Quinn."  
"Thanks Hales."  
"So did you end up getting a sale from that Jason guy?" Haley asked Quinn curiously.

"Umm, about that…"  
"Oh he didn't buy anything? Sorry Quinn."  
"No it's not that. I… I think I should come over to talk to you about it. And Nathan, too. I'll be over soon."  
"Um, okay Quinn. See you soon."

Quinn breathed out as she placed the phone back on the charger. It was now or never. She walked into the lounge with her handbag on her shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clay asked.

"Oh just to see Haley and Nathan. I'm going to tell them about Jason." Quinn replied.

"Quinn, do you think it's a good idea going by yourself?"  
"Good point. Can you come?"  
"Yep sure, I'll just finish picking up this glass. What should we do about the window?"

"I don't know. Maybe just pull the curtain over it? I'm not sure."  
"Yeah I'll just pull the curtains over it."

Clay finished picking up the glass, then pulled the curtains over the window and walked out the door with Quinn.

"What do you think is wrong with Quinn? It must be serious if she's coming over to tell us!" Haley said to Nathan as she paced up and down the stairs.

"Haley, settle down. I'm sure it's not that serious." Nathan replied.

"But what if it is?"  
"Haley. Haley! Come and sit down, and wait for her. Pacing isn't going to help."

"Sorry."

Just as Haley sat down, the doorbell rang. Haley jumped up and almost sprinted to the door. As she opened it, she sighed.

"Hey Brooke."  
"Could you say it any happier? Hello to you too Haley!" Brooke said as she pulled Haley in for a hug.

"Sorry, it's just Quinn's coming over and she's got something big to tell us."  
"Oh, is this a bad time?"  
"No, no, of course not. Come in!"

Haley and Brooke walked in and sat down on the couch across from Nathan.

"Hey, Nate." Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke, how are you? And most importantly, how are you and Julian going?"  
"I'm glad you asked! Well that's why I came over." Brooke said as she stretched out her hand, showing a big diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Brooke! You got engaged? That's so awesome!" Haley yelled as she hugged Brooke.  
"Congratulations, Brooke! Have you told Peyton yet?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I have. I called her and she was so happy. She said they are definitely coming back for the wedding!"

"Oh I can't wait to see them! So have you set a date?" Haley asked.

"Yes, it's going to be in 8 months from now!"

"Wow, that's soon!"

"I know, we just can't wait to get married!"

"Well I can see there's celebrating all round!" Quinn yelled as she and Clay walked in the door.

"Yes, Brooke is getting married!" Haley told Quinn.

"Oh wow, Brooke that's awesome!"

"Thanks, Quinn. I'm really happy. So, why are you celebrating?"  
"Well, I'm pregnant." Quinn told Brooke, trying not too sound too overly excited. She knew Brooke couldn't get pregnant, so she felt bad for bringing something like this up with her.

"Oh Quinn, that's awesome!" Brooke said as she hugged Quinn.

"Yeah, congratulations Quinn. And Clay of course." Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate." Clay replied.

After all the celebrating, they all sat down on the couches ready for Quinn's news.

"Well I better get going; Julian's probably waiting for me anyway." Brooke told everyone.

"No Brooke, please stay, I want you to hear this too." Quinn replied.

"Okay." Brooke said as she sat back down.

Okay this isn't easy to say, but I need you all to be supportive."  
"Quinn, you're starting to worry me." Haley said.

"Haley, it's fine. Just relax."

Quinn told Haley, Nathan and Brooke everything she had told Clay, trying to skip the parts she thought weren't needed to be known. They were all speechless, but very supportive. Quinn also told them about the window incident and about her run in with Jason a couple weeks ago. She was very surprised with their reactions; she really thought they would start freaking out. Brooke left soon after, and then Quinn and Clay said their goodbyes.

As Quinn and Clay walked in their house, they both gasped. They couldn't believe what they saw.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers! Haha I'll try and get the next one up by tonight (I'm from Australia by the way). Rate and review, and I want suggestions! Heaps and heaps of suggestions so I write what you guys want!**

**And I had to mention Peyton in this chapter. Peyton's my all time favourite character, so they are going to come back into my story a couple of times!**


	6. Lean on Me

**Enjoy this chapter! There hasn't been much drama yet, but Jason will come back soon, and there is going to be a Quinn/Clay fight.**

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY!***

* * *

"Oh my gosh, what happened to our house?" Clay said, dumbfounded at what he saw.

The beach house was a mess. Furniture and decorations had been thrown everywhere. The walls were covered in graffiti, windows and doors had been smashed and the carpet and floorboards had been ripped up. And it didn't end their. As they carefully stepped over the mess, they went through the rest of the house. Clothes in their bedroom had been thrown around the room, mirrors had been smashed and water was flooding the bathroom. The place looked like a bomb had gone off.

"This is going to cost so much to fix!" Clay yelled, kicking a bedside table across the room.

"I can't believe Jason would do something like this!" Quinn replied as she sat down on the floor up against the wall.

"I'm going to call the police. Do you know for sure it would be him?"  
"Well no one else would do this! Maybe some teenagers but.. No! No one but him could do it this bad!"

"Okay I'm going outside to check if there is any damage on the outside, then call the police."  
"Okay."

Once Clay had left the room, Quinn grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed Haley's number, but instead got Nathan on the other line.

"Hello?"  
"Nathan, it's Quinn. Me and Clay are gonna' need a place to stay for a while."  
"Quinn is everything okay?"  
"Yeah it's just, while we were out Jason came and trashed our house."  
"Oh no, how bad?"  
"Well nothing is in its place, graffiti is all over the walls and the bathroom is flooded. There are also quite a few smashed windows and doors."  
"That bad? Okay I'm coming over."  
"Nathan, you don't have to do that…"

"Yeah I do, I'll be over soon."  
"Okay, thanks Nate."

Quinn placed her phone back in her bag, and then rummaged around in the cupboard for her suitcases. Once she found them, she grabbed some of their clothes from around the room and threw them in the suitcase. She then grabbed a few more essentials and placed them in the suitcase before zipping it up and carrying out of the house. She looked down to the driveway where Clay was on the phone. She could only think of what Jason would do next if he didn't get caught. Within a couple minutes Nathan arrived with Jamie. They both walked up the steps to where Quinn was sitting on the verandah. Nathan glanced in the house and was amazed at the mess.

"Wow, he did a good job." Nathan said.

"He sure did. I'm just worried at what else he is capable of." Quinn replied "Hey Jimmy-Jam! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Haley had her counseling, so I had to bring him along."  
"That's okay, I need a little pick-me-up after this mess!" Quinn said as she scooped up Jamie onto her lap.  
"Aunt Quinn, who did that to your house?" Jamie asked Quinn, pointing inside.  
"I'm not too sure Jamie, that's why the police are coming to investigate!"

"Cool! I've never seen police investigate before!" Jamie yelled excitedly, then added: "Aunt Quinn, why do you have a suitcase outside?"

"Because me and Clay are coming to stay with you for a while, until we get this mess cleaned up!"

"Really? Awesome! That means you and Clay can hang out with me all day and night!"

"It sure does!" Quinn smiled. "Now why don't you go play in the sand for a while until the police get here?"  
"Okay!" Jamie said as he ran down the steps and onto the beach.

"Thanks for coming, Nate." Quinn said as she hugged him.

"That's okay, I would do anything for you and Clay." Nathan responded.

"Thank you." Quinn said, before seeing Clay playing with Jamie down on the sand. "He's going to be a great dad."

"You're going to be a great mom."  
"You really think so?"

"Of course. I've seen how you are with Jamie, you're a natural."

Quinn just smiled. They both glanced down to the driveway and saw the police had arrived, and were talking to Clay. In unison, they both stood up and walked down to where they were standing.

"Mr. Evens, your house is now a crime scene, so we're going to have to tape it off. Do you have somewhere to stay? Or insurance?" The police officer said.

"Yeah I have insurance, and we should have somewhere to stay." Clay replied as Quinn and Nathan came and stood next to him.

"They're staying at our house." Nathan said while he picked up Jamie.

"Thanks Nate." Clay replied.

"No problem."

"Okay well the rest of the squad will be here soon, so you can just take off and I'll give you guys a call when we have some evidence." The police officer said.

"Okay, thank you officer." Clay replied, taking Quinn's hand.

"Quinn, can we play Band Hero again?" Jamie asked Quinn enthusiastically.

"Sorry buddy, your Aunt Quinn's getting tired. Your cousin is wearing me out already, and it's only been in me for 10 weeks!" Quinn replied.

"Is it kicking?"  
"Not yet Jamie, it's just moving around a lot!"

"Okay Aunt Quinn, we can play again tomorrow."  
"Thanks James." Quinn said hugging Jamie. "Goodnight Jimmy-Jam!"

"Goodnight Aunt Quinn!"

A couple hours earlier they had arrived back at the Scott house. Haley had got home and welcomed them with open arms, though Jamie had been a bit full on knowing they had visitors.

Quinn took her time walking up the steps to the second floor, and went into their bedroom.

"Hey Clay." Quinn said as she closed the door.

"Hey, how did Band Hero go?" Clay responded.

"I am so worn out. Poor Jamie wanted me to play more, but I just can't, the baby is moving constantly. Is that normal?"  
"I think it's pretty normal honey. That's our baby!"

"You're not the one who has to have them in my belly for 9 months!"

"It'll be worth it in the end." Clay said, leaning over the bed to kiss Quinn.

"Will I still look beautiful to you when I look like a beach whale?" Quinn pouted.

"You're always beautiful, Quinn."  
"Thank you baby. I love you."  
"I love you too."

* * *

**Rate and Review to get the next chapter! :)**


	7. Baby Surprises

_So I'm back again. But this time, it's kind of good news. I remember when I was younger, I had a journal and I used to write everything good that happened in it, so why not do it now? My journal doesn't have to have all bad in it. I'm much happier at the moment than I was 6 weeks ago; everything was a mess. And this pregnancy is sure bringing back memories. I can't believe they actually caught Jason, after everything he's done. That's the good news. The bad news: he only got 5 months jail, then another 5 months of community service! So now for 5 months, I can focus on my family without Jason getting in the way. But all this has taught me that I can be truthful to myself and my family, so I'm considering telling Clay the other part of the story. He deserves to know, I just have to find the right time to tell him; and it's not exactly an easy subject to bring up. _

"Quinn, you ready?" Clay yelled to Quinn. Quinn quickly closed her journal and shoved it in one of the shelves in their closet.

"Yep, I'm coming!" Quinn replied.

Quinn and Clay quietly sat in the small, stuffy hospital room. Quinn had previously had an ultrasound, and the doctor believed something may be wrong with the baby. So now, here they were, waiting for Quinn's results from her Amniocentesis. The doctor assured Quinn that the baby may be perfectly fine, and this was all an abnormality. But Quinn wasn't so sure.

"Quinn, it's going to be fine."  
"What if it's not? What if our baby has a problem? I can't deal with much more stress!"

"Quinn, just relax. It will be fine."  
"Okay, okay sorry. I'm just a little worried."  
"I know, but I'm going to be here the whole time."  
"I.. I know."  
"You know one good thing we get out of this?"  
"What?"  
"We get to find out whether our baby is a girl or a boy."  
"I know, at least that's a positive."  
"See? That's the spirit!"  
"Oh Clay, you're the reason I wake up every day."  
"Right back at you."

"Well Ms James, everything is fine with your baby." The doctor said to Quinn. It had been an hour since the procedure, and Quinn and Clay had been waiting anxiously since then for the results.

"Oh that is such a relief."  
"Would you two like to know the gender?"  
"Definitely. Clay?" Quinn asked.  
"Yeah, for sure." Clay replied.

"Okay, let me just check." The doctor said before looking down at his results sheet. "Congratulations, it's a…"

* * *

**So I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger, but anyways. And it was a really short chapter, but the next chapter will make up for it! What do you think the gender of the baby will be? I already know, I just want to know your opinions! So rate and review!**


	8. Happiness Ends

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy lately, but at last I've made time to write some more! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be extra long! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Haley, what about this little jumpsuit?" Quinn asked Haley, holding up a pink size 0000 jumpsuit covered in butterflies.

The two girls were shopping in the baby aisles of Wal-Mart for the 3rd time this month.

"Quinn that is the cutest, you have to get it!" Haley replied. "What about these booties? They will match the jumpsuit!"

"Oh my gosh, they do! Put them in the trolley!"

"Oh Quinn, I can't believe you're having a little girl! I'm so happy for you. I know you told me like a month ago, but I still can't believe it!"

"Thanks Hales, I can't believe how fast the last month has gone! I mean, I'm 5 months already!"

"So have you and Clayton thought of any names yet?"

"Well we've thought of a few. But we are sure on her middle name."

"And what's that?"

"Her middle name will be Lydia. That way our Mom will always live on in her."

A tear fell down the side of Haley's face. Haley thought she was moving on from her Mother's death, but she guessed that it hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Oh Haley, don't cry!" Quinn said.

"It's okay Quinn, they are happy tears!" Haley cried as she hugged Quinn. "Oh my gosh, we totally forgot about the dress fittings for Brooke's wedding!"

"Oh Brooke is going to kill us!" Quinn yelled as she pushed the trolley full of baby items to the checkouts.

"Where the hell are they?" Brooke yelled as she paced back and fourth in her shop.

"Brooke honey, it's okay. They will be here soon." A familiar voice said.

"It is NOT okay! I told them 3pm! It is now 3:45pm!"

"Oh Brooke we are so sorry we're late!" Haley said as the two ran through the doors. She glanced to her left and had to do a double take at the tall, blonde headed figure standing next to Brooke. "Peyton?"

"Haley!" Peyton screamed, pulling Haley into a hug.

"I can't believe you're here! How long are you staying for?"

"Just for a couple days. Then we'll leave and come back for the wedding."

"Is Lucas and Sawyer here?"

"Yeah they just went for a drive to see Mouth and Skills. They should be back soon."

"Sawyer must be so big!"

"Yeah she's just turned one!"

"Um, hello? Bride to be is still here!" Brooke yelled trying to get the girl's attention.

"Sorry Brooke. I just can't believe Peyton is here!" Haley replied.

"Well you've said hello, time to get your dresses fit! Now I've personalized each of yours to the style that suits you best. They are out the back, named for each of you. Oh and Quinn, yours might not fit you properly because you know, you're preggers and all. But you can try it anyway and we can adjust.

"Sounds good, Brooke." Quinn replied, walking to the back of the shop.

Brooke and Quinn had gotten really close in the last couple of months. Brooke now considered Quinn as a best friend. A couple minutes later, the three girls came out of the dressing room in their dresses. Peyton wore a knee length strapless dress that flowed from the bust. Haley wore a long, curving dress with spaghetti straps. Quinn's dress was a short, flowing baby doll dress that tied at the neck. They were all a deep purple colour, and were all carefully beaded around the bust.

"Brooke, these dresses are amazing!" Peyton smiled, twirling around the room.

"I'm glad you guys like it!" Brooke replied, pulling the girls into a group hug.

"So where's your dress Brooke?" Haley asked.

"I'm glad you asked! I'll be right back, Peyton can help me!" Brooke smiled running into the back room pulling Peyton along. A couple minutes later, Brooke emerged from out the back, and all the girls jaws dropped. She wore a beautiful white ball gown, with a strapless fitted bodice that flowed into a full skirt. A deep purple bow tied around her waist, and her veil was so long it touched the ground. It was beaded around the waist, and looked princess like.

"Brooke you look like a princess!" Haley said.

"It's gorgeous!" Quinn added.

"Isn't it?" Brooke replied as she spun. "This wedding is going to be amazing!"

"So who's Julian having as his groomsmen?" Peyton asked.

"Well, since Julian doesn't really have anyone, I convinced him to have Lucas, Nathan and Clayton! I sent them all to our house to try on there suits earlier." Brooke replied.

"Speak of the devil!" Peyton said as Lucas walked in the door, carrying Sawyer. "Hey baby." Lucas said as he placed Sawyer down and kissed Peyton.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed and ran up to him, pulling him into a hug after Peyton had moved away from him.

"Haley! I missed you!" Lucas replied. "How's Jamie and Nathan?"

"They're really good. How's life?"

"Amazing. Just as I hoped."

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Well we have to go, but we're all going to Brooke's for tea tonight so we'll see you later and catch up more?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, for sure." Haley replied. "Bye Sawyer!" Haley waved as Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer left the shop.

"I have to get out of this dress!" Brooke said.

After the three had gotten out of their dresses, they stayed at the shop chatting for what seemed like hours, and helping Brooke plan her wedding. All of sudden, a car came crashing through the front of the store, causing all three girls to go flying through the air. The driver of the car made a run for it, leaving Brooke, Quinn and Haley fighting for their lives.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it seemed rushed but I didn't want to drag on too much with the wedding planning. Rate, review and recommend! **


	9. Leaving Town Alive

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I've been really busy lately with school starting again, but I've already got the next chapter written so keep reviewing or I won't post it :)**

**Btw the title of this chapter is a song by Bethany Joy Galeotti! Gosh I love that girl, she's amazing!**

* * *

Quinn struggled to move through the debris, trying to find the other two girls. She glanced back behind her, thinking she saw one of the girls.

"Brooke!" Quinn screamed, seeing Brooke wedged under the car's wheel. "Brooke, honey, can you hear me?" There was no response.

Quinn rapidly took her phone out of the pocket on her maternity dress and dialed in Clay's number.

"Clay?" Quinn cried in shock.

"Quinn, baby, are you okay?" Clay asked on the other end.

"No, there's been an accident at Brooke's store."  
"Quinn what happened?"  
"Please, call an ambulance. I…. I don't know what's happened. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh."  
"Quinn just take deep breaths. Are you hurt?"  
"I… I don't.. think so. But Brooke and Haley are. Please come!"  
"Okay Quinn you stay put, Nathan is with me, we're on our way!"  
"Please hurry, I… I think I'm bleeding."  
"Oh my gosh, Quinn don't move!" Clay said as he hung up the phone.

Quinn put the phone back in her pocket and tried to stand up, but failed miserably numerous times.

"Help!" Quinn heard someone from a distance yell.

"Haley? Haley is that you?" Quinn replied.

"Quinn? I… I'm stuck." Haley called.

"Haley where are you stuck?" Quinn asked as she crawled around the room.

"Under the lounge… I think."  
"Okay I'm coming."

As soon as Quinn found Haley, she carefully tried to lift up the lounge, and after a couple tries, Haley was free. But Brooke was still unconscious, and no one had yet turned up to the scene.

"Quinn, you have glass stuck in you everywhere!" Haley cried.

"I'm fine Hales, but we have to help Brooke."

As if on cue, the ambulance arrived, followed by Clay, Nathan and Julian.

"Quinn! Quinn you have to get this glass out!" Clay cried as he ran over to Quinn and sat down, holding her.

"Clay I'm fine! But Brooke isn't!"  
"Sweetie they are helping her, she'll be fine!"

"What if she isn't? She's one of my best friends!"

"Quinn you need to stop stressing out. We need to get you to hospital to be checked out."

"Oh… oh okay."

Haley and Quinn sat next to Brooke's hospital bed, with Julian on the opposite side. Brooke had survived the horrific accident, with a broken leg, fractured spine and numerous other broken bones, which meant she ended up in a coma.

"Quinn, Haley. You really don't have to stay, you guys must be so exhausted after today. Especially you, Quinn. Your pregnant, aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" Julian asked.

"But…" Quinn replied, before being interrupted.

"No buts. You both need to go home."  
"You'll call if anything changes?" Haley asked.

"Promise. Thank you for being here."  
"That's okay, we promise we'll be back tomorrow."  
"Okay. Now go get some sleep."

"Did you call Peyton?"

"Yeah she's on her way. Now go."

"I can't believe this happened. One minute we were trying on wedding dresses, the next Brooke is fighting for her life." Quinn said as she hopped in Haley's car.

"It was all so fast. I didn't even see the car coming."

For the rest of the car ride home, not a word was exchanged until they arrived back at Haley's house. Even then it wasn't anything major except "Goodnight".

"Clay." Quinn whispered as she hopped into bed.

"You're home." He said as he rolled over to face Quinn.

"Yeah."  
"How's Brooke?"  
"No change. She's still unconscious."  
"She's going to be fine."  
"I hope so. On another topic, how's the house doing?"  
"Well the builders started working on it a couple weeks ago, so it should be done in the next week. I just don't know how we are going to afford it."

"I feel so bad, the only way I get money is by selling my art, and lately I haven't been doing much of that. I think I should get another job or something."

"Quinn you don't need to get another job, its fine. We'll work it out, we could get a loan, or I could start working more."  
"Are you sure? I mean, I just keep spending so much money on baby items, when I should be spending it on the house."  
"Quinn, I said its fine. Don't stress. All you need to do right now is take care of our daughter, and the rest I'll take care of."  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
"I love you more."

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's kind of getting a bit of the track with the whole Quinn's past, so the next couple of chapters will definitely focus on it!**

**Remember to rate and review!**


	10. Decisions

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews; good and bad! I know this story isn't very well written, but I'm going to keep going with it the way I have, and the next stories I write will be much better!**

**NOTE: I do not own One Tree Hill!**

* * *

*3 MONTHS LATER*

"Wow, Clay! This place looks even better than before!" Quinn exclaimed as she stepped into the beach house. All the graffiti had been painted over on the walls with a sea blue colour, all the damaged furniture had been replaced with more modern furniture, and the place looked good as new.

"It's gonna' take a while to pay for the fix up's, but we'll get there." Clay replied, placing his arm around Quinn's shoulders. Quinn nodded in reply.

"It feels so good to be home. Are you sure you have to leave for the weekend?"  
"I'm sorry, baby. This deal could be worth a bit. I'll hurry."

"No you don't need to hurry. Just make sure you get what you need to get done." Quinn said, just as Clay placed his hands on her cheeks, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Okay, maybe hurry a bit." She smiled.

Quinn felt as though the last couple of months had been a rollercoaster. Brooke had come out of her coma a month ago, and had continued planning her wedding as soon as she could. Other than that, Quinn had been overwhelmed with the pregnancy, now being 32 weeks. The doctor had told her at her last checkup that because of the accident, she could go into labor anytime from then on, so it worried Quinn when Clay had to go away.

"I can't wait to decorate the baby's room!" Quinn said, running into the room she had chosen to be their daughter's room.

"Not until she's born. You know the doctor said you should be on bed rest."  
"But I have been for the last three months! Come on, Clay! Please?"  
"Okay fine, but not until I get back!"  
"Thank you!" Quinn yelled, dancing around the room.

"But for the time being, lets get you to bed!"  
"Do I have to? I mean, the sooner this baby pops out, the better!" Quinn laughed, holding her left hand to her stomach, and her right clutched Clay's.

"She'll be here before you know it." Clay said, kissing Quinn on the forehead as he helped her into bed. "I have to go now, but I'll be back before you know it. Haley will be round to check on you later on."  
"Clay, I don't need someone to check on me! I'm a grown woman!"  
"A _pregnant_ grown woman."

"Fine. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Soon enough Quinn had dozed off to sleep, but was woken a couple hours later to the sound of her phone. She opened her eyes and fiddled around with her handbag on the bed, attempting to find her phone. She saw it was Haley calling, and answered.

"Haley, I'm fine. You don't need to come over and check on me."

"Quinn, are you sure? I will if you want me to."  
"No I'm great. Thank you for caring, but I'm okay."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Okay. Stay safe, Quinn."

"I will. Bye Hales." Quinn replied, hanging up the phone and placing it in her pocket. Quinn was about to get up when she heard a bang from the front door.

"Hel.. hello? Is anyone out there?" Quinn yelled, searching for something around the room to protect her, but all she could find was an umbrella. _This will do._ She thought to herself, picking up the umbrella and holding it in a position ready to strike. She slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, checking each of the rooms she passed. When she reached the front of the house, she sighed. There was no one there. _Must have been my imagination._ She thought as she placed the umbrella on the table. But before she could catch her breath, she felt someone wrap their arms around her, and then she felt a sharp sting in her arm, that unexpectedly sent her unconscious.

* * *

**Now we're really starting to get into the action! Rate and review and I need some suggestions! I also don't know how many more chapters I will write, but I want at least 20 chapters in total!**


	11. Author's Note

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy with school, and I know the last chapter was a bit of a bludge, so I've been trying to make up for it with a really amazing chapter! So I'll update as soon as I can!**


	12. Alone

**Oh my gosh I am so so sorry for the lack of updates! School got to me, but now it's holidays, I am hoping to keep updating this story, and I have even started another fanfic! Enjoy the chapter! Keep rating and reviewing!**

* * *

Clayton smiled as he stepped off the plane in Austin, Texas. _This could be my big chance._ He thought to himself, taking in the area. He walked into the airport and collected his luggage before making his way outside to the front of the airport to catch a taxi to his hotel. All he knew was there were some really good basketball players in Austin, and he knew some of them had the potential to be worth millions. Not only did he need the money, but he wanted to help these guys. Most of them were living in poverty and didn't have much else to do but play basketball. All they needed now was an agent.

After meeting a few of the guys, Clay decided to go and visit one last guy, his name was Riley. Clay didn't really see much in the other guys, but he thought Riley had the most potential from seeing videos and pictures of him online. He was the perfect player, and Clay was going to do everything he could to become Riley's agent. Clay walked up to the porch of Riley's house. He glanced around the yard, which was covered in garbage, old furniture and scrap metal, and in the middle of it all was a basketball hoop. Clay smiled. _This guy definitely needs this._ Clay thought to himself before knocking on the front door. He heard some yelling, and then a tall figure emerged from the house. It appeared to be Riley.

"Can I help you?" Riley asked Clay.

"In fact, yes you can. I'm Clayton Evans, I'm a sports agent from Tree Hill. I've seen you play basketball, and I think you really have potential."

"I know." Riley replied.

_Great, I have a self obsessed guy on my hands._ Clay moaned to himself.

"Well, anyway. I was wondering if you wanted to have a chat about signing with me. I can get you into a smaller league at first, and then I think you could work up to the NBA." Clay said, smiling.

"Who says I can't start with the NBA?"  
"Well if you want the truth, you're good, really good. But you're not ready for the NBA quite yet. Come on, at least think about it. I think you could do wonders in the smaller leagues."  
"Okay, I'll think about it. But I have one condition if I sign with you."

"Anything."  
"You have to move to Texas, and I will only play in Texas. I know the story; Tree Hill's your home. I've heard it all before. But Austin is my home; I have my family to think about as well as me."

"Um, wow. I know you said you've heard it all before. But listen to me. Me and my girlfriend have been going through a rough time. She's had some guy trying do god knows what to her, we have a baby on the way, and our house was wrecked and only recently fixed, and we're almost in debt. But I can't tell her that, she relies on me to be the man of the family. Like I said, you have potential, but I also need the money, so please, you know I can't move to Texas. But I assure you, if you want to only play in Texas, then that's what you'll get."

"Well then I'm sorry, I need an agent I can rely on. I guess you just aren't the one if you aren't willing to move to Texas."  
"Okay, I tell you what. I'll talk to my girlfriend about it. So that's an 'I'll think about it'."

"Hope to hear from you soon." Riley replied, closing the door on Clay.

Just as Clay started to walk down the street, he heard his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was Haley calling.

"Hey Haley." Clay said into the phone.

"Clay, I don't know where Quinn is!" Haley cried.

"What do you mean?" A worried Clay replied.

"I went to the house and she wasn't there! And then I found a syringe on the floor in the lounge room."  
"Oh my gosh, It has to be Jason! I'm coming home Haley as soon as I can! Did you try calling her?"  
"Yes, I called her mobile, the hospital and I even checked at the gallery and Brooke's house. She's no where to be found!"

"Okay Hales, call the police, I'll catch the earliest plane back to Tree Hill."  
"Clay please hurry!" Haley replied, just as Clay hung up.

"You are such an idiot. Is this the best you could do? Kidnap me? Before long people will realize I'm gone, and they'll come looking for me. And when the police catch you, I'll be free of all your crap!" Quinn screamed, trying to untie her hands from behind her back.

"Yes, you may be right. But they aren't going to catch me, and anyway, I am going to get our baby out of you one way or another."  
"Your baby? It's Clay's baby! And you are not getting anywhere near my baby!"

"Oh but it is my baby. Ever since you killed our baby when we were in Africa, you owe me something. And now I've discovered what. You owe me one baby. Oh and what a coincidence, you're pregnant! So I guess that baby is mine."  
"Killed? I didn't kill our baby, I miscarried!"  
"Well I think I recall you killing those so called 'poachers' who actually turned out to be innocent tourists."

"Don't you dare bring this on me! I did my time, and NO ONE can find out about this."  
"Oh, but they will. I left a message on your home phone saying exactly where I am holding you hostage. Clay will find it, he will have to be the 'hero' and come and save you. I'll tell him everything, and then he will leave you, or I'll kill him, whichever comes first. And that leaves him out of the picture. Then I'll get my baby out, and consider killing you. Choices, choices." Jason said, pacing slowly around the large warehouse.

"Wow, you really think Clay is going to believe you?"  
"Well either that or, I kill him."

"Okay well, what about this. How are you planning on getting this baby out?"

"Duh, I'll cut it out. And I thought you had brains."  
"Oh trust me, I do have brains. You do realize if you cut this baby out, it won't survive? Leaving you with nothing."  
"You'll also have nothing. It's a win-win situation. But for now…" Jason pulled out a gun from his coat and pointed it at Quinn's arm, then pulled the trigger.

Clay ran into the beach house, tossing all his bags into the bedroom before quickly running around the lounge looking for more evidence. Before long, he realized there was a message on the answering machine. Tossing up whether he had time to check it, thinking it may be important; he decided he would check it. Besides, there wasn't much else he could do but wait for the police to do their job. Clay didn't even know for sure if Jason was involved, it still could all be a misunderstanding. Clay walked over to the answering machine and pushed the 'play' button.

_Looking for something Clay? Maybe something, or someone, called Quinn? Well, next time you should keep a better eye on her. You have one hour to come and convince me to let her go before I take the baby and kill her. I suppose I will tell you where we are; otherwise you have no way of finding her. So you know where the old Walmart warehouse is? Well that's where we are. You better hurry, time is running out. Tick tock tick tock._

_Oh my gosh. _Clay thought to himself while running around the room searching for his car keys. As soon as he found them, he rushed outside towards his car on the search for Quinn.

"Oh crap, why the hell did you do that?" Quinn asked Jason as she gasped for air.

"To torture you. Like you did to me. You know what? I believed you. When you said you were going to divorce your husband for me. But you betrayed me. And that really hurt me. So I'm going to hurt you." Jason replied.

Quinn held her hand to the bullet wound, trying to keep the blood from flowing out. She winced in pain as she held onto her large belly. She kept quiet, and then heard a car pull up.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a visitor." Said Jason, walking over to the door of the warehouse, and opened the door to a very worried Clay, who went racing over to Quinn's side.

"Quinn are you okay? We have to get you out of here!" Clay said as he helped Quinn up.

"Not so fast. You didn't think I would let you go that easily?" Jason asked.

"That was the deal!" Clay yelled.

Jason laughed. "That was just a trap to get you here. I think Quinn has something to tell you."

"No I don't!"

"Well looks like I'll have to tell him. You may want to take a seat, on the floor perhaps?" Jason said as Clay stayed standing. "Fine." Jason continued. "You know how I met Quinn in Africa? Well a little more happened than Quinn told you."

"A little more?"  
"Yes… actually, a lot more." Jason continued. "Firstly, Quinn isn't the innocent girl she says she is." Jason threw Clay a folder containing news articles and clippings. Clay flipped through the articles, his face getting more and more shocked after each article he saw.

"Qu… Quinn? You've killed people before?"

"I'm sorry…" Quinn trailed off as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I can't believe you lied to me."  
"I never wanted to hurt you. Honesty is a big deal to me, I know, but this is my past. You are my future!"

"I don't know what the truth is anymore, Quinn. I don't even know you right now."

Clay knew he was being harsh. He loved Quinn, but he could hardly look her in the eyes after what he had read.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Clay asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "I… I have been pregnant before."  
"Wha… what?" Clay asked, confused.

"I was in love."  
"With… with Jason?"  
"Yes." Quinn cried, collapsing into a ball on the ground, still clutching at the bullet wound in her left arm.

"I can't do this."

"What do you mean 'you can't do this?'" Quinn asked Clay.

Clay responded. "Lies. Us. Everything."  
"Enough of the love fest already." Jason butted in. Quinn and Clay had forgotten they weren't actually going anywhere. "Have you forgotten something? I am in charge here. This baby is going to be mine, whether or not you two like it." Jason held the gun up towards Clay, and much to Quinn's dismay, Clay ran towards Jason, knocking him to the ground before he could make a shot. Quinn was screaming as Clay threw continuous punches towards Jason's head. While Quinn watched on, she rummaged through her pocket looking for her phone, then dialed '911' into the keypad.

"You are not going to have my baby!" Clay yelled, punching Jason in the face.

"That's what you think!" Jason replied, flipping Clay over before punching him over and over.

"This is my life, and you are not ruining it for me!" Clay yelled, then reached for the gun that had been dropped on the ground, and pointed it towards Jason's head. "I've already had one person taken from my life before. And I'm not ready to lose another."

"Ugghh, Clay! I.. I think… oh my gosh." Quinn hardly finished her sentence before she collapsed.

"Quinn!" Clay cried, before realizing if he helped her, they would never get away from Jason.


	13. Face Down

**Here is another chapter! It's more or less just a fill in, but enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn rested her head on the back of the lounge chair, not thinking that the tiniest little movement would wake up the little bundle of joy sleeping in her arms. A couple seconds later, the baby's cry echoed throughout the house.

"Oh sweetie, please stop crying! Mommy needs some sleep!" Quinn yawned, rocking the baby as she walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She thought back to that day she really hated to think about, but couldn't help it.

* FLASHBACK *

_Quinn woke up to the faces of many doctors and nurses crowded around her._

"_Where's Clay?" She managed to get out._

"_Quinn? You've just had a beautiful baby girl! Would you like to meet her?" One of the nurses replied._

"_Where's Clay?" She repeated._

"_You're boyfriend? He's with your daughter. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."  
"I'm not too sure about that." Quinn mumbled to herself. She didn't take her eyes off the door until a tall, blonde haired figure appeared in the door, holding her new daughter._

"_Hi." Clay said, handing the baby girl to Quinn._

"_You want to talk about it?"  
_

_"No. I've had enough drama for one day."  
_

_"But I need you to tell me what you're thinking. Do you hate me?"_

"_Hate you? Quinn I love you. But right now… I just don't know if I can trust you, or believe you anymore."_

"_I don't know what else I can say other than I'm sorry. I lied, I know. A relationship is supposed to be about honesty. But I just couldn't bear to think of you leaving me! And then I got pregnant and… I thought you might leave me if I told you."_

"_Quinn you should have just told me. Now you've just made it worse."  
_

_"I know. Oh gosh I messed up majorly!"_

"_You got that right."  
_

_"So what are we going to do?"_

"_Work it out, I suppose."_

"_Yeah, work it out." Quinn sighed, staring at the sleeping baby in her arms._

"_In the meantime, you got any names for this baby of ours?"  
_

_"Well we never really got a chance to talk about it…"_

"_Now's our chance."_

"_I really want her middle name to be Lydia."  
_

_"Then that's what it will be."  
_

_"Really?"  
_

_"Yeah."_

"_What about a first name?" Quinn asked Clay, then continued. "I was thinking maybe Addison, or Claire. Or maybe even Sofia."  
_

_"I really love the name Addison."_

"_Addison Lydia Evans."  
"It's perfect."_

* END FLASHBACK *

Quinn sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she was going to have to try and keep herself together. She placed the warm bottle of milk in the baby's mouth, before watching Addison slowly fall to sleep. She placed the baby in the centre of the bed and decided to get something to eat, since she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

"Quinny, you home?" A voice echoed from the front door.

"In the kitchen." Quinn replied.

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed, pulling Quinn into a hug.

"Hey Hales. How have you been?"

"Enough about me Quinn. Are you doing okay?" Haley had a concerned tone in her voice.

"Not really. How's Clay?"

"He still won't budge. He doesn't want anything to do with you right now. Sorry."

"That's okay, it's the least I can expect from what I did. Thanks for letting him stay with you for the moment, I know you didn't want him to but he needed the space, so I suppose I couldn't do anything about it."

"Yeah, well like they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"I hope so. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah Hales?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Lie to everyone."

"I hate what I did. I vowed to myself that no one would ever find out about it, but it just got to me."

"I understand what Clay is going through. You lied to him, and he will need some time to get over that. But it's not what you did that disappointed me. It was that you didn't tell me, and instead kept it to yourself. I mean you were having a baby for goodness sake!"

"I know! I know! I am so sorry Hales!" The yelling of Quinn & Haley caused the echo of cries from the bedroom. "I gotta' get her. Give my best to Clay." Quinn finished, moving swiftly to the bedroom.

Quinn picked up Addison from the bed, slowly rocking her to calm her down.

"I have an idea." Quinn said to herself. She rushed around the room packing clothes and baby supplies into a suitcase. Before long, she was packed in the car, and driving off into the distance.

Quinn knocked on the door of the average sized house with one hand, and in the other arm held the baby. The house was painted a light brown colour with plants covering the verandah. It had a very homey feel to it. A tall, blonde haired figure appeared in the doorway, holding a toddler with short blonde curls and a big smile.

"Quinn?" The figure asked.

"Lucas!"

"Oh wow, it's so good to see you! And look at your little girl! Wow it seems like it's been so long." Lucas replied.

"It's a long story. I needed to get away from Tree Hill for the moment, too much drama. Could I stay for a couple days?"

"Of course! I heard about what happened. You can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks, Luke. Sawyer is so big!" Quinn waved to the little girl, who buried her head into Lucas' shoulder.

"She's a little shy with strangers. But once she gets to know you, she'll love you." Lucas put the little girl on her feet, but grabbed onto Lucas' leg before he could get away.

"Oh she's adorable!"

"You're gonna' love parenthood. Do you want me to get your luggage out?"  
Quinn nodded. "Thanks."

"Peyt's inside, you can go straight in." Lucas said as he picked Sawyer up.  
Quinn walked through the hallway of the house, glancing at all the family portraits on the walls. She peeked into the kitchen, only to see Peyton sitting at the bench reading a magazine.

"Hey Peyton!" Quinn exclaimed, seeing a surprised Peyton look up from her reading.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"I thought I would come and visit for a couple days, get away from Tree Hill and all the drama."

"I heard. Well I'm glad you're here, I've missed having a shopping partner!"

Quinn laughed. "I haven't exactly been able to do much shopping the last couple of weeks." Quinn said as she glanced down to the baby wide awake in her arms.

"Can I hold her?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah!" Quinn said, before passing Addison to Peyton.

"She's gorgeous. You did good, girly!" Peyton laughed, looking at the baby in her arms.

"Isn't she? She is what is keeping me going right now. With Clay and I having a break, and everyone mad at me, it seems like my life is falling apart."

"Oh, honey. It will get better. Right now everyone is just trying to take it all in, and deal with it."

"I hope so, Peyton. I really do. In the meantime, I just want to have a good time with you guys." Quinn sighed. "But I really miss Clay."

"Oh honey I am going to make you forget all about your problems while you're here." Peyton swapped Addison over to her other arm. "Oh! Let's have a girls night! We can go out, have some drinks, and go dancing! It will be so much fun! I don't exactly have any 'girlfriends' here in LA to do that stuff with."

"I don't know, Peyton. What about the baby?" Quinn fiddled around with the fruit in the bowl on the counter.

"Lucas will look after the girls. C'mon, you need a night out. It'll be fun!" Peyton smiled. "Please?"

"Okay, fine. Just as long as it's okay with Luke."

"Of course it will be! Oh this is going to be awesome!"

Clay sat at the counter and took a sip of his beer. Never did he think this was how it would end up. He was lonely, and couldn't help but drown his sorrows by drinking. Haley walked into the kitchen, took one look at Clay, and sat next to him.

"How was Quinn?" Clay asked Haley.

"Not good. She's only just coping. I think all of this is taking its toll on her." Haley replied, opening the water bottle in her hand.

"I can't face her. Not now. I just need to deal with this my own way."

"I know, honey. It's going to get better, trust me." Haley put her arm around Clay. "God it's hard not having Nathan around. He's always away, I'm always lonely. But I want him to be happy. And this makes him happy." Haley looked at Clay, and leaned in closer. Their faces both moved closer to each other's until their lips were touching, each knowing how bad this was.


	14. Mistakes

**I know it's been months since I've updated, but with Year 12 of school, assignments, exams, work, and family I just haven't found any time! I know this chapter isn't that great, it's more just a fill in! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Their faces both moved closer to each other's until their lips were touching, each knowing how bad this was. _

They kissed for a couple seconds before Clay pulled away.

"We can't do this." Clay sighed.

"You're right. Oh my gosh I can't believe this!" Haley cried.

"What should we do?"

"Let's not tell anyone about this. It would ruin everything." There was a long pause.

"Okay." Clay and Haley sat in silence, before Clay spoke again. "I think I'm going to call Quinn, and see if I can have Addison for the night." Clay said as he walked outside.

* * *

"Who was that?" Lucas asked Quinn as she walked back inside.

"That… that was Clay." Quinn replied sounding shocked.

"Woah. Really?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. But it was only about Addison. I guess that's a step."

"Of course it is. Him calling you is massive."

"Are you sure you're okay with her tonight? I don't have to go."

"Quinn, we're fine! I really don't mind, and Sawyer adores her." Lucas assured Quinn as he held the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Okay, but call me if anything happens!"

"I promise. Now go! Have fun, Peyton is waiting for you outside."

"Okay, have a good night." Quinn replied, closing the front door behind her.

*4 HOURS LATER*

"You know what? I.. I don't need.. Clay! There are so many hot guys here that I c could have sex with in a second!" Quinn said, almost spaced out.

"Honey, I think that's enough drinks for you tonight." Peyton replied, taking away the cocktail from Quinn.

"What? I… I'm so fine! I… feel… great!" Quinn laughed, almost falling back off the bar stool.

"Okay I think it's time to leave. C'mon Quinn." Peyton helped Quinn up, and placed her arm behind Peyton's back.

"But, why? Already?"

"Yeah sweetie, I think we've had enough fun already."

"Okay, but we should so do this again! You were right, it was so fun!"

"Yeah maybe we should go to the movies next time." Peyton laughed, helping her friend into the cab.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

"Oh. My. God." Quinn moaned, struggling to get up from the bathroom floor. "This is the worst hangover… ever!"

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" Peyton asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Not good."

"Here, take these." Peyton said, handing the tablets and glass of water to Quinn.

"Why the hell do I stuff up like this?" Quinn fiddled with the tablets in her hand. "I do it all the time! I make these big mistakes and then I have to deal with the consequences."

"Quinn, you haven't stuffed up. You thought this was all for the best. It's not your fault, really." Peyton sat down on the floor next to Quinn, comforting her by pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this. I've gotten so much closer to you in just this one day; you're the only one that understands."

"No need to thank me. Like I said, I don't have any girlfriends here in LA, so it's really good to have you here." Peyton smiled. "I've got to go check on Sawyer."

"Oh no, I totally forgot about Addison! I'm such a bad mother! I mean, first I lose her father, and now I go out and get drunk and forget about her! What am I doing, Peyton?"

"It's fine. Luke's got her. He seems to be enjoying looking after her. And don't you dare call yourself a bad mother! You have done the best you can, which is more than enough! I know how much you love that baby, I am a mother, you know."

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"Anytime, honey." Peyton stood up from off the floor and walked out of the bathroom. Quinn managed to get up off the ground and clean herself up, before walking out into the family room of the Scott house.

"Hey Luke, thanks for looking after her." Quinn smiled as she sat next to Lucas on the couch.

"She is such a good baby. Sawyer was just like her." Lucas replied.

"She looks so peaceful." Quinn said, looking down at the sleeping baby in Lucas' arms.

"They grow up so fast."

"It seems like only yesterday I was finding out I was pregnant."

"Yeah, same goes with Sawyer. Now she's getting into everything she can find."

Quinn laughed. "Oh I am not looking forward to that part."

"You shouldn't be. Anyway, are you looking forward to Brooke's wedding?"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that! It's in like, a week!"

"I know, it's come up fast."

Quinn smiled, before Addison started to cry. "I think somebody is hungry!"

"Peyton is making her a bottle. Here, you take her." Lucas handed Addison to Quinn. As if on cue, Peyton walked into the family room carrying Sawyer in one arm and a bottle in the other hand. She placed Sawyer on the floor and handed Quinn the bottle.

"Hey, my girl!" Lucas grinned as Sawyer ran into his open arms. "How is my girl doing today?" Sawyer just smiled, before talking some baby talk that none of them could understand.

The three of them sat on the couch, watching Addison slowly fall asleep in the middle of her feed.


End file.
